A Not-So Merry Christmas
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: So, once again, Kazuki gets electrocuted by Enju, AGAIN, and is sent to the hospital for minor damages. And worst off, he spends the time on Christmas. Enju apologies and gives him a gift, but the others question her actions. However, Kazuki's Christmas may be ruined, by an unexpected Grinch. Featuring many guests from anime and games. Rated T for language. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


A boy narrated, as he was in view of the ceiling, in white, "So… This is how I'm going to celebrate Christmas… And in the hospital…"

He was a boy with dark brown hair, wearing his white shirt and black pants, with bandages all over his body, and covered in soot and ash. He grumbled, "Damn it, Enju…"

She huffed, as she walked to him, "I heard that!"

She was a girl with long black hair with a blue bow in her hair and a huge bust, wearing a green coat and a gray skirt. She held up a present to him, and whispered, "Look… I'm sorry… Here."

He griped, "Why should I? I'm too injured to accept it, thanks to you…"

The girl growled, "Well, it's your own fault, being a hentai! Of all times, you had to grope onto Tengge, after Suou-san inadvertently tricked you!"

He narrated, "Well, for the record, my instincts led me to getting to Tengge's breasts, thanks to Yamabuki's prank. And I paid for it. But still…"

He complained, "Why didn't you zap _her_ , instead of _me_?"

"I don't know… I'd zap her, but she'd-. Huh… You know, come to think of it, every time I see you do hentai stuff, it's usually caused by Suou-san…"

"All the time…"

"…caused by accidents…"

"…which is usually a force majeure…"

"…or just for your own greedy perverted mind."

"It's not my fault. It's genetics."

"Granted, you're as perverted as your father…" She said, "But the next time I zap someone, it's to blame for your actions."

He protested, "Why? And of all the days in the world, you chose Christmas?!"

She moaned, "If I continue like this, Santa may not get me anything…"

A gruffy voice called, "Oh shut it, woman!"

A muscular man in spiky hair huffed, "At least _you_ injured your boyfriend… Kakarot and I had to go through a Tournament of Power, and won!"

Another muscular man, in huge black hair, was sleeping, with his arms bandaged up and on a sling. Vegeta hissed, "It's too bad that there are NO Senzu Beans here… What kind of Earth Hospital is this?"

Enju barked, "Be quiet, you! I'm not here to injure you, but-, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT a minute?! BOYFRIEND?!"

A girl in pink hair, wearing a red jacket and jeans, with her chest and waist bandaged, "You're going to give this hentai a kiss, eh? Smooooooooooooooch~!"

A boy in a blue uniform called, with slick black hair and an X on his face, "AW, YEAH! Give him a lovely present!"

A boy in a pompadour, in blue pants and a white tank top said, with his face bandaged and with a cast on his right leg, "Okuyasu, pipe down! It's a shame that I cannot heal him, anyways, kid. Plus, the way he acts, you're better off dumping this loser."

The patients agreed, as Enju protested, "I can't abandon him! He's my friend…"

Josuke hissed, "Then ditched the lightning powers you have, suffice if you had any! You're not Thor. You're not even that _great_."

Okuyasu called, "Yeah! This loser says that you zapped him, like some sort of Pokémon!"

Kazuki narrated, "Uh-oh… Somehow I spilled the beans on Enju's lightning jutsu. But then again, these guys in the ward with me are complete freaks. They'd believe me."

A girl in pink hair and a red bow called, as she was muffling from her already bandaged mouth, and in a body cast, "Mmmhngh… Mmm-mngh-mgh… Mngh…"

Enju asked, "What did she say?"

Kazuki huffed, "Who cares? They already know it's you…"

She glared at her, and said, "Did they know?"

"No! They didn't! I told them you shoot lightning! I mean, look at these people! They are unique and weird!"

"Good point…" she whispered, "You didn't tell them that we're ninjas, were you?"

He said, "No."

He narrated, "And even so, this Haruko girl would be tailing me, non-stop, that huge Vegeta would blast me to kingdom come, and those two, talking about Stands… And I don't even know who _this_ woman is, in the body cast."

He moaned, "Look, Enju, I know it wasn't your fault, but I don't care… I just cannot take it. I can't accept anything, other than your forgiveness."

She pouted and said, "At least accept this…" she was producing tears from her eyes, "Kazuki, I'm sorry. I cannot help it. You were so much to me, more than everyone else. But I'll never get why they want you, more than me. I'm the star of this _Ninja Seeking Club_."

He narrated, "No, I am. Enju's just a side character, and a main heroine… among nine others; though I doubt Cy or the Hag are worthy in a dateable harem. But fingers crossed on Cy. Please, NO HAG!"

She stated, "Look, I came to get you a Christmas Gift… Here. Once you're better, open it until Christmas. I'm sorry for everything…"

She called out, "And you people! Don't you have any feelings for this guy?"

Vegeta huffed, "Whatever. I'm only here until Bulma picks me up."

Josuke said, "And once Mom releases me, Okuyasu goes with. Don't ask."

Sosogu muffled, as she was incoherent from her pleas.

Haruko sighed, "And I'm going to get an earful, after my time in the ward. What are we, _rejected Smash Ultimate_ characters?"

Kazuki stated, "These guys, they had it rough in the year alone, and it's almost over. Enju, promise me that you'd not use your lightning on me, again…"

Enju said, "I promise, but only if you do not do anything that makes you a super ultra-mega hentai!"

She blushed, as she whispered, "I love you…"

Haruko grinned, "Ehhhhhhhhh, what is that?"

Enju sparked up and roared, "STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU CREEP!"  
 **ZAP!  
** She zapped at Haruko, but she avoided it, nearly panicked. She said, "Sorry… But it's just that you two are close."

Enju huffed, "Piss me off again, and you'll stay in the hospital, longer than expected!"

Vegeta hissed, "Bah! Thunder is beneath me… unless of course Lord Beerus gets angry at me…"

Enju gave him his present, as she kissed Kazuki, "Listen… I won't promise anything, but I want you to be happy… for me… I love you. By the way, if Suou-san tricks you, and I see it, I'll give Yamabuki a severe punishment, out of respect!"

Kazuki sighed, "I doubt it, but thank you."

She left the room, as she called, "Merry Christmas~!" and left the room.

Vegeta snarled, "BAH! Humbug!"

Goku moaned, as he yawned, "Yeggggh… What was all the noise?"

Vegeta snarled, as Sosogu sobbed, mumbling in sobs. Okuyasu moaned, "Man… So lucky. I wish I had a girlfriend…"

Josuke said, "Me, too… I wonder where Kashima went. I bet Koichi was looking for her, after I made a call…"

Okuyasu asked, "Wait… How about a gift to this Enju chick? Use Shining Diamond to heal this poor bastard!"

Josuke barked, "Look, I would, but my arms are still sprained from my last rage over my hair! Damn muscle pain… Maybe after I am fully recovered."

Haruko asked Kazuki, "Hey, kid. What are you, anyway? Your girlfriend has electric powers, and you act as if you're the punching bag!"

Kazuki growled, "Leave me alone. Why don't you harass another girl's forehead to arouse you?"

Haruko scoffed, "Whatever, you hentai. Maybe I'll have fun with this _idol loser,_ over there."

Sosogu shrieked, as she wiggled her body cast. Kazuki narrated, as he remembered, "Oh, right… Wasn't she in an anime that never existed? This pop idol… She's cute, but she's like a rejected anime character."

A nurse in pink attire called, as she was walking in, "Attention, everyone, it's 9pm. Time to go to bed."

The patients groaned, as Kazuki narrated, " _*sigh*_ Well, Enju and I are still closer than ever. Too bad that everyone else doesn't know that we're ninjas."

The nurse set up the blankets, as Haruko sighed, "Uh, can I have new linen?"

The nurse said, "No. She'll change it tomorrow. Now go to bed. And no more roughhousing."

They relaxed in their hospital beds, as the nurse turned out the lights. Kazuki fell asleep, as he smiled, "Enju… She's so good to me, giving me a gift for Christmas… only, she should stop zapping me…"

As he fell asleep, everything was quiet.

Meanwhile, far away in a dark forest, music played, as a male figure in a black jacket and slicked up hair, in sunglasses, was walking through the snow. He went past Enju, who was leaving the hospital.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas…  
Let your heart be light…  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…  
_Waa.

The man stepped in, as he went to the elevator, pressing the 3 button.

(4 singers): _Have yourself a merry little Christmas…  
Make the Yuletide gay…  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away…  
(miles a-waaaaaa…)_

He arrived at the 3rd floor, and walked down the halls, heading to the emergency ward.

 _Here we are, as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore…  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us, once more…_

He approached Kazuki's bed, who was fast asleep. He viewed his body, and then approached his present from Enju. He held up a purple marker, and crossed out Kazuki's name. He rewrote the name " _To: Harima, from: Enju_ ".

 _Through the years, we all will be together…  
If the fates allow…  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow…  
(on the highest bow…)_

 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas… now…_

He stood his foot onto the sleeping Kazuki, as he held up the gift, like he admired it, as a trophy. He smirked, as he said, "Waa. What a loser…"

He walked off, as he said, "I better go, before the others wake up… Imagine these people, went through a horrible 2018, receiving the worst end of the rope… unlike me…"

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Wait, didn't I fire him?_

He departed from the hospital, as he smirked, "Waa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Merry Christmas from Kenji Harima, i.e. _me_ , the only able-bodied person that **_wasn't_** badly injured, throughout 2018."

By the way, what happened to these guys in 2018? Goku and Vegeta had to go through the Tournament of Power, emerging victorious… but had to go through Broly, afterwards. Haruko Haruhara was involved in her own issues, especially towards Kana Koumoto and Hidomi Hibajiri. Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura were involved in Stand User battles in Morioh, including Keicho Nijimura, Akira Otoshi, Rohan Kishibe, and a rat. Sosogu Hoshifuri, however, need we say how her 2018 was? SPOILER ALERT: _terrible_.

The man named Harima held the present and said, "Well, happiness is so much enjoyable, when it's based on the despair of millions."

Enju reappeared from the wintery winds, behind Harima, and hissed, "Excuse me… but that belongs to Kazuki."

Harima hissed, "Who asked you, bitch?"

 **SMOOSH!  
** He inadvertently hit his hand onto Enju's right breast, and Enju blushed heavily. He jerked away, and then said, "Sorry… Didn't mean to hit you there. That was a force majeure. Also, I had to go through a rotten breakup, last year, so I don't need some snobbish pretty face telling me what to do. So, if you do not mi-."

Enju blushed, as she sparked up heavily, "Snobbish?! I am NO rich girl, you rotten, disgusting, **_has-been HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!_** "

 **ZAP!  
BOOM!  
**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Harima was severely electrocuted by Enju's lightning. He collapsed onto the snow, as Enju picked up the gift. She hissed, "You expect to have yourself a Merry Christmas, you dirty hentai?"

She cackled, "TOO BAD! **_ENJU TIME!_** " and then marched off, back to the hospital. "Serves him right. Steal my friend's present? What a Grinch."

She halted, as she sighed, "Oh, right. It's closed… But not to worry. This loser's out cold."

She zipped off, as Harima remained badly hurt, "Ungh… Waaaaa?"

Enju returned to the ward, minutes later, as she snuck into the hospital room, placing the gift back beside Kazuki's table. She smiled, as she whispered, "I did it for you, Kazuki… … … n-n-not that I would do something for you, anyways. Just be grateful!"

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Kazuki…"

She disappeared into the night, returning home. Kazuki was still fast asleep, as his present from Enju remained by his side.

Outside, Harima was still unconscious and fried, as Enju was leaving. She then saw him, and then smirked, "No one ruins _my_ Kazuki's Christmas."

 **PUNT!  
** She kicked him in the crotch and laughed, "No one!" and then walked off.

Harima regained consciousness and croaked, waving his fist to the sky, while pinned on the ground, "Waa… Waaaa? Curse you, Producer K…"

* * *

 ** _Merry Christmas to you all!_**


End file.
